


The Daddy Card (Frank Iero/Pete Wentz)

by twenty_one_jalex



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, dominant Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jalex/pseuds/twenty_one_jalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank runs into Pete at a hotel when their bands' tours overlap each other. Keeping it casual was both of their things, and Frank had to admit that he hadn't seen Pete in this light since Pete's fling with Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daddy Card (Frank Iero/Pete Wentz)

Frank hurried up the stairs, trying to find his hotel room in a desperate panic. He pulled his key-card from his pocket along with his phone and jogged towards his room, eyes trained on the electronic in his hand, when he found himself sitting on the ground, confused.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorr-Oh it's you again," Pete smirked and crossed his arms.

"Hello to you too," Frank muttered and got off the ground, brushing off his pants. "Fuck, we've run into each other today how many times now? Three?"

Pete hummed and nodded. "About that." He slid his key card into his door, "You busy?"

"Yes... But I'm assuming you're inviting me in, so my tour manager can wait," Frank laughed and stepped into the spacious hotel room. He strode directly to the mini fridge and pulled out a Heineken.

"Wow alright," Pete teased. "Make yourself at home I guess."

Frank leaned against one of the walls and cracked it open. "So what's up now, Pete? Anything new since this morning?"

"Nope," the blonde shook his head. "Although Patrick almost lost his fedora to the elevator shaft and Joe almost lost his arm saving it."

Frank nodded slowly and took a sip of the beer, shifting his weight onto his other leg. "My tour manager told me I had to be back at the room within ten minutes, but he's way too anal sometimes so instead I'm in the one and only Pete Wentz's personal hotel room all alone. Just wittle ol' me."

Pete found himself laughing and stepped towards Frank, pulling over a dining chair and sitting on it backwards, facing him. "It must be intimidating, I know. Badass extraordinaire." He looked at the ground, smiling. "I haven't talked to Mikey in years, you know?"

Frank threw his hands up. "Oh Jesus, you're still not over him? Dude!"

"I'm _way_ over him! He's not over me I bet," Frank boasted.

The shorter cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sure, that's exactly why you brought it up out of nowhere and you're instantly so defensive over it. Totally over him. And before you ask, I haven't talked to Mikey for ages. Shit dude, you know that's not even my band anymore right? We broke up like... Years ago."

Pete pursed his lips, "I'm always defensive; come at me."

"You're like two feet tall, calm down."

"You're like five inches tall?" Pete retorted, "You calm down. I bet your dick is taller than you."

Frank scoffed, "It's probably bigger than yours."

"Prove it then, bro," the blonde challenged.

"Oh wait, I've seen your dick before... Multiple times. As has the entire planet." Frank sneered mockingly and leaned back, sighing.

"Listen," Pete started. "Actually, I have nothing to say."

The shorter only shrugged, "Figured as much."

"So?"

"Admit it, my dick is a national treasure," Frank boasted.

Pete raised his eyebrows and squinted at the man, "Who even says that? Frank, please."

"I say that, suck it," he teased.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Pete asked playfully. "Just like Mikey! Ha. Admit it, nobody gets over me ever."

Frank pushed off of the wall and walked past the man towards the kitchen to put his beer in the sink, offering him a dismissive wave. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe."

"Babe?" Pete exclaimed, admittedly slightly thrown off by the younger's comment. "Don't throw that card at me. It won't go places you like."

He stepped towards the blonde. "Try me, _babe_ ," he challenged, making sure to place extra emphasis on the word 'babe'.

Pete raised both eyebrows, surprised that Frank could be so pushy. "Do you really want me to?" He asked, unsure, but trying to keep his tone unwavering and full of confidence.

Frank took another step, standing just centimeters from him. Pete could feel his warm breath on his throat and the head radiating from his chest. Frank brought his lips up to his ear. "I get whatever I want," he practically purred into his ear and it went straight to his dick. He pushed the smaller one against the stone wall roughly, pinning his wrists against the cold surface, and trailed his lips along Frank's neck, causing him to let out a shudder paired with the slightest hint of a moan. 

"You won't be able to walk for a week." Pete was challenging him at this point. He wasn't completely assured himself, but wanted to see how far Frank was willing to go. So far, it seemed like this was really going to happen.

"I hope that's a promise," Frank growled and grabbed his collar, kissing him assertively. "Fuck me then."

It took every bit of his strength not to slam the boy into the ground and fuck him until he was begging right then and there, but he decided to make him work for it. After all, he was Pete Wentz and no one got over a fuck this good. "Honestly, I think you should get on your knees first. I deserve an apology for you doubting me," he said matter-of-factly and pushed his shoulders so he dropped in front of him onto his knees. All Frank did was smirk. He fucking _smirked_ , and Pete had had enough of the younger's sassiness. "Suck. Now," he commanded.

Frank took his time undoing the blonde's pants, simultaneously dragging his fingertips across Pete's bulge and occasionally lightly squeezing. He was being painfully slow and teasing on purpose as he managed to make working open the zipper even look seductively.

"I've not got all day," Pete complained.

He glared up at the blonde but held a smirk. "You're an impatient one, hm?" Then all in one motion, he suddenly took all of him into his mouth, looking up at him innocently through his thick eyelashes. Pete threw his head back and groaned, swearing under his breath. He bucked his hips, hitting the back of his throat and causing him to gag a bit. But that didn't slow down Frank as he continued to maneuver his mouth expertly around his cock, pulling halfway off and and using his hands to pump the rest of his girth quickly. He continued pushing him to the edge, swirling his tongue around his tip and squeezing lightly on his shaft. 

"F-Frank," Pete whimpered and shut his eyes. "Ugh, don't stop."

Suddenly, Frank pulled off and smirked with a cheeky expression. "What was that?" He asked in mock-innocence.

Pete was leaning against the wall, head tipped back in frustration, a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead. "Asshole," he muttered and grabbed Frank's arm, pulling him to a standing position roughly. "Bed. _Now_ ," he commanded.

Frank wasted no time in crawling onto the bed, pushing his ass out teasingly, beckoning towards the blonde. "If I must," he said sarcastically.

He pinned him against the bed and grabbed his ass. "Teasing isn't very nice, Frankie."

"What are you gonna do about it, daddy?"

"The daddy card? Do you really want to pull that on me sweetheart?" Pete purred.

"I don't know _daddy_ , do I?" Frank asked before grabbing his neck and smashing his lips against Pete's. 

He reciprocated almost immediately by biting his lip hard, pulling on it lightly as he moved further down on to his neck. "Last warning," Pete whispered as he flicked his tongue on the lobe of Frank's ear.

Frank chewed his lip. "Daddy," he moaned into Pete's mouth.

"You asked for it little boy," Pete growled and quickly pulled off his top. Frank was grabbing at everything, beyond turned on and impossibly hard. He grasped onto Pete's hair and pushed his head towards his impressive bulge. "You honestly think you deserve this, slut?"

"Fuck, please," he whined and curled his fingers around his hair tighter.

Pete unbuttoned his pants slowly. "Only since you asked so nicely."

Frank writhed against his touch and bucked his hips. "Fuck, don't tease now," he begged.

"Teasing is my forte," Pete joked and pulled his tight jeans to his thighs. Frank kicked his legs trying to shuffle them the rest of the way off. He opted for pulling down his boxers instead and allowing his hard on to spring free. The older grasped it immediately and wrapped his lips around his girth, humming lightly. Frank let out a string of expletives under his breath and tried to push his head further onto himself. Pete gagged and pulled away, not expecting the sudden push. "Frankie you're supposed to be the bottom here. A little too dominant for my taste."

"Yet your mouth is the one around my dick," Frank teased, petting his hair condescendingly.

"Watch the attitude, slut." He reached up and grabbed his neck with one hand fairly firmly.

Frank moaned loudly and threw his head back. "Fuck, choke me daddy."

Pete pressed harder, "Needy one, aren't you?" Frank could only nod quickly and continue to moan louder as he reached down and stroked himself but Pete smacked his hand away and removed his boxers. "I'm the one in control here, sweetheart," he reminded him as he removed his own underwear.

Yet Frank brought his hand back slowly, obviously testing Pete. "Punish me then," he challenged.

"You have no idea what you're getting into," he warned before flipping him over onto his stomach. Frank retaliated by pushing his ass into Pete's lap, wiggling a bit. The blonde spat on his finger and went to push one in but Frank shook his head.

"I don't need prep, just fuck me into this mattress."

"Okay, just... We need a safe word in case you aren't comfortable." He stopped and chewed on his lip thinking before grinning smugly down at him, "How's treasure?" 

"Oh fuck you Pete," Frank groaned but nodded, laughing a little in agreement.

Pete shook his head, smiling and reached over to the bed side table. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed a condom and lube, quickly rolling it onto himself and pouring some lube onto Frank's entrance. The next minute, he slid into him a bit causing the younger to cringe a bit, but Frank pushed back against him anyway allowing a breathy moan to escape his lips. Pete smirked to himself and pulled out, teasing. "Beg for it," he commanded. 

Frank groaned loudly in protest, turning his head back to look at the man as much as he could before whining, "Fuck please, I need you in me. Daddy, please." He went to push back onto Pete again but instead he pushed in all the way without warning, swearing under his breath. Frank screamed out in pleasure, rolling his hips into Pete's and grinding against him. "Jesus Christ, Pete," he moaned loudly.

"Keep quiet until I say so," Pete warned and took a fistful of his hair and pulled it back so that he was forced to keep his head forwards. Frank whimpered and shut his eyes, trying not to scream as he thrust in and out of him. "F-fuck, you're so tight."

Frank giggled and bit his lip, "I know."

At that, Pete pulled him by his hair upwards into a sitting position on his lap. "I thought I told you to shut up," he growled into his ear. Frank let out a barely audible moan but found his hips rolling against him, needing movement, as he continued to fuck himself. Pete's other hand wrapped around his throat and he bounced the boy on his lap. "Ride me, slut."

Frank began moving himself up and down slowly, letting out whines and struggling to keep quiet. Pete's hand came from his throat to his hips and pushed him down all the way in one motion, giving Frank the hint he needed to move faster. His other hand tightened on his hair, causing Frank to yelp as he slammed down onto his lap harder. Pete could tell that he was struggling to keep quiet as Frank let out a drawn out moan as he hit his prostate, so he leaned forwards and brought his lips to his ear. "You can make noise now, daddy wants to hear you when you cum."

"P-please, touch me," Frank whined and allowed himself to moan loudly, borderline screaming, as he rode him quickly.

"Scream for me." Pete wrapped a hand around his length immediately and began pumping him.

"Oh, fuck!" Frank yelled and threw his head back, resting it against Pete's shoulder as he continued slamming himself down at just the right angle. "I'm gonna, oh shit..." he warned. Pete only moved his hand faster and pulled his hair until Frank let out a groan as he spilled onto Pete's hand and his own stomach, letting out a loud moan of relief that could easily be taken straight from a porno.

He continued grinding against the blonde as he rode out his high, while Pete's thrusts became more desperate and sloppy until he found himself stilling into the condom and swearing under his breath.

He pulled out and pulled the piece of latex off, tossing it aside somewhere. The two fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily and taking in everything that had just happened. They laid in silence for a moment before Pete turned his head. "I agree, your dick is a treasure."

Frank covered his face and giggled, turning towards him. "You fucking know it," he mumbled, smiling to himself.

"So then, who has a better dick?"

The brunet hummed and tapped his lip before grinning at him, "Guess we'll have to find out next time when I fuck you into the ground."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You wish, babe."

Frank swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, admittedly a bit shaky in the legs. "You know it, _babe_ ," he air quoted, mocking him.

"Listen, you can't initiate a daddy kink and then be the dominant one after," Pete insisted and stretched, watching Frank get dressed again and walk towards the door.

He leaned against the door frame and grinned smugly at Pete. "Don't kink shame me, Peter," he winked and opened the door but paused to turn around again. "See you again soon, daddy."

Pete let out a loud laugh and threw his head back against the pillow as the door clicked shut, knowing all to well that he would be seeing him sooner than later.


End file.
